Crossover Character Profile: Abigail Sciuto
---- ~ CROSSOVER CHARACTER ~ ---- . ---- ---- ~ DISCLAIMER ~ We do not own "NCIS" or the character "Abby Sciuto". The following is part of a work of fanfiction, for which we are receiving no financial gain, and is intended for parody entertainment purposes. Our utmost respect go to the creators and owners for giving us, their fans, such a great set of characters to enjoy. ~ Thank You ~ ---- ---- . - . - - . . . . . . . . . 'Crossover Character Profile: Abigail "''Abby" Sciuto' ---- . '''PLAYER:' . __, REQUESTED BY: . KellyL, ORIGINS: . "NCIS" TV Series, CREATOR: . __, ADMIN: . __, PLAYER STATUS: . __, CHARACTER STATUS: . __, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "Gothic Giggles", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . Abigail ________ Sciuto, AKA: . "Abby", __IN: . #'''___-___, . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . FACTION: . United States of America, (change - private investigation service) . ASSOCIATIONS: . :::::: -- United States of America, (change - private investigation service) . EMPLOYMENT: . NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service), (change - private investigation service) . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, FRIENDS: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- Ziva David, - (former US NCIS / former Co-Worker), (change - private investigation service) :::: -- __, :::: -- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, . . . . ---- 'Physical Stats': . __________ . . . ---- 'Background:' . __ Abby visits Ziva in the Islands as often as she can, and is brought in for the occasional NCIS case by the US Embassey. (change - private investigation service) . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Weapons': . __________ . :::::::: -- Tazer, . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - 1720288478.gif|Animated GIF - Click to Enlarge and Play - - 3305101a30b746751359061771.jpeg 1001531 10151527314406937 1664851251 n.jpg 1695101a3a91698c1359061929.jpeg 3f17f77a.jpg Abby-Sciuto-Wallpaper-abby-sciuto-25955900-1024-768.jpg Abby-Sciuto-Wallpaper-abby-sciuto-25956623-1024-768.jpg Abby-Sciuto-Wallpaper-abby-sciuto-25956626-1024-768.jpg Abby-Sciuto-Wallpaper-abby-sciuto-25956633-1024-768.jpg Safia Looner (2).jpg|Banana Pudding Balloon -- "I dated this guy once who just wanted me to bounce up and down on a balloon..." Gal-monroe2-jpg.jpg NCIS Pauley-Perette Bild09 Staffel3 Episode55 CBS-Studios-International.jpg Normal.jpg Ziva David NCIS (9).jpg Abby-Sciuto-Wallpaper-abby-sciuto-25956745-1024-768.jpg Abby-Sciuto-Wallpaper-abby-sciuto-25956776-1024-768.jpg Abby-Sciuto-a.jpg Abby-Sciuto.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . -- Looner -- "I dated this guy once who just wanted me to bounce up and down on a balloon..." -- 2 month dating expectations list, odd specific list . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Crossover Characters Category:USA FACTION Category:Looners Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:Under Review Category:ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Category:Crossover Gameshow Contestants Category:NEEDS WORK